Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spaniard
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: Romano is tired of Spain not noticing that he has a crush on him. How does the Italian solve this? By getting a 'boyfriend' to make said Spaniard jealous. Does it work? Well, you just have to find out. M for safety eventual Spamano -rewriting-
1. Prologue

Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spaniard

-Romano is tired of Spain not noticing that he has a crush on him. How does the Italian solve this? By getting a 'boyfriend' to make said Spaniard jealous. Does it work? Well, you just have to find out.

Prologue:

Romano sat at the last seat at the bar, an empty glass in front of him. He glared at the glass, almost as if it would break at any second. The barkeep refilled the glass and handed it back again. The Italian made to grab the glass but another hand grabbed it first. He looked into the face of Acilio, one of his friends from the government. The young man, Acilio, smirked and took a sip of the drink. He put it down with a face.

"And I don't get how you can drink that crap, Romano." Said Acilio, his voice slightly girly.

"Just shut up."

Acilio tugged on Romano's curl, earning himself a slap to the hand and a 'chigi'. The blonde Italian laughed and sat down next to Romano.

"Okay. Tell me how this 'tomato-bastard' got you riled up. He always does when you go for a World meeting." Said Acilio, quickly ordering a beer for himself

Romano shook his head.

"You are an idiot. Sometimes even more than Feliciano." Snapped Acilio, glaring at the brunette beside him

Romano glared back but was cut off by Acilio bursting into laughter. He rolled his eyes and went back to his drink.

"He doesn't notice at all." Said Romano, his voice barely above a whisper.

Acilio nodded, "And?"

"He's an idiot. An idiot who has a thing for tomatoes and turtles."

The blonde shook his head, sighing deeply. "I think you need to do something about this. I'm kinda sick of hearing you complain about how you love him and how you think he's an idiot for not noticing. It kinda got boring and stupid about twenty years ago. And you have been complaining for much longer than that."

Romano looked up at Acilio, "What do you think I should do?"

"If you are asking me, you really are screwed. Angelique is the one who comes up with all my plans. But, I would think. Then act."

Romano sighed. Acilio shook his head and paid for all the drinks, including Romano's. He stood up and rustled Romano's hair.

"Don't get too down on yourself. I don't think Feliciano would be happy to see his fratello unhappy." Acilio turned and left the bar, smiling softly to himself.

Romano watched his friend leave.

"He really is a pain in the ass. Wonder how the hell he got into our government…"

An hour later, Romano went back to his house and into his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, sighing once again. Then he shot up and reached for his cell phone. Scrolling though his contacts, he found Acilio's number and pressed send. On the fourth ring the blonde Italian picked up.

"What the hell is it?" came the slightly distorted voice of Acilio. There was other noise in the background, a woman laughing at the TV.

"I have an idea!"

"No explosives in your mouth?"

"No! And that was a one time thing!"

"Fine. Tell me but hurry up, Angelique is here for today only. I wont get to see her for another four months."

"Don't give a crap about your sister."

"She's not- ugh. Just tell me or I'm hanging up."

Romano laughed slightly, "Pretend to be my boyfriend!"

The phone clicked on the other end.

-Author note-

If anyone is confused, Acilio is also immortal like the other personifications. This tidbit gets explained in another fic that is planned. But cant be written after this fic is completed. So, He has been a friend with Romano since Spain was a conquisdor.

Please tell me what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 1

Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spaniard

Review responses:

Night13: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you could imagine Romano swearing at the phone!

Rainbow world: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think that it's cool!

Also, thank you to the people who favorited/alerted my story! I'm glad that you like it!

Chapter 1:

Romano woke up the next morning, wondering if Acilio would bother to call him back. As luck would have it, he didn't. Sleepily the brunette nation got out of bed and headed to his kitchen. A scrawled note was on the cutting board. It read: I'm at Germany's house ~ve!

Romano glared at the note, "Stupid kid."

He shook his head and went to the pantry for some cereal. Pulling out a bowl from a shelf and the milk from the fridge, he sat down at the small table.

"Stupid fucking idea." Thought Romano, "It was a stupid idea. No wonder he hung up…"

A knock came on the front door and Romano shook his head. He wasn't about to leave his half-eaten breakfast for some person. The knocking continued for a few more minutes, then silence fell.

"Open the fucking door before I break it! You fucking retarded Italian!" shouted the person outside the door, "Don't make me! I've broken it before!"

Romano paled slightly. Only Acilio had broken the door. He stood up and went to open the door. As he hid so, he glared at the blonde in front of him.

"Sometimes I think you are worse than your brother." Snapped Acilio, walking in and heading towards the kitchen.

Romano glared at Acilio's back the whole way there. He sat back down at the table and returned to eating his breakfast. Acilio shuffled through the pantry before grabbing an energy bar. He sat at the empty seat across from Romano.

"So, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" asked Acilio, his question sounding more like a statement.

"It's a stupid idea." Snapped Romano

"That's why it's perfect." Smiled Acilio, "But know that a plan like this has a higher rate of failure than success. So, the results are… unpredictable."

"See? It's- oh. Are you agreeing to it?"

"Do I look like I'm trying to fuck with you?" snapped Acilio,

"Literally or metaphorically?" smirked Romano, causing his friend to blush slightly.

"You bastard!" Acilio stood up and made to look like he was leaving, causing Romano to throw his spoon at the blonde.

"I was making a joke."

"You don't joke. It's not your nature. Being a bastard is though." Said Acilio, wincing as the spoon hit him in the back of the head.

"Just shut up."

Acilio nodded and sat back down at the table. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. Romano looked up and scowled.

"I guess I'll be seeing everyone else at the meeting. I just hope Samantha won't tell anyone. But, shell probably be too busy taking notes for America…" Acilio rambled a bit more before closing his mouth.

Romano just shook his head. Sometimes Acilio could be just as annoying at Feliciano.

-Two days later-

Once again, a continuation of a world meeting was arranged. Usually it was because America had taken up too much of the time talking about how he was the hero. It hadn't been the case this time. Not only had America taken time to talk about himself but also he had gotten into a huge fight with England… again. So, the meeting had been moved to three days later.

Currently all the nations were gathered in a large meeting room. Russia was currently admiring his pipe as Belarus was glaring at anyone who dared to sit next to her 'beloved' brother. Even Ukraine was smart enough to leave her little sister and brother alone. England was arguing with America and a woman was seated next to America, a laptop in front of her. She sighed softly and shook her head as the two nations fought for the millionth time.

Italy was talking amicably with Germany and Japan. He was smiling brightly, looking cute as usual. Romano walked into the room with Acilio a few steps behind him. Romano had his usual scowl on but Acilio was playfully smiling. Spain turned to see Romano and gave the shorter nation a crushing hug. Romano's scowl deepened.

"Let go you tomato-bastard!" Snapped Romano, pushing against Spain.

Acilio sighed and decided that it was time he played his part in the fellow Italian's scheme. He tapped Spain on the shoulder, causing the nation to look at him. (He was still hugging Romano.)

"Please let go of my boyfriend." Said Acilio, his voice coming out a bit stiff

Spain let go of Romano and looked over Acilio, "Who are you?"

"Acilio, my boyfriend." Snapped Romano, standing closer to the blonde Italian. Acilio smiled and rested an arm around Romano's shoulders.

By now, most of the other nations began to watch Romano and Spain.

"Dude!" shouted America, "You're going out with someone?"

England shook his head, "If the guy was introduced as a boyfriend, then yes, Romano is dating. You are such an idiot sometimes."

Spain shook his head and went to sit at his usual seat next to Prussia. (Who was way to awesome to NOT be there.)

Acilio smiled at Romano, earning himself a small glare. Romano removed Acilio's arm and pulled the blonde to where he usually sat. (Which was at the end of the table, near the seat that Sealand would have had if the other nations had recognized him as a nation.)

Germany cleared his throat and the room became silent. "We will start the meeting now!"

Three long hours later a lunch break was called. Romano was still glaring and Acilio shook his head.

"Keep smiling and your face will get wrinkles. Oh, I suppose it too late for that now, huna?" said Acilio, poking Romano in the cheek.

The nations that heard this statement expected Romano to blow up at the other man, even if they were dating. The expected explosion never happened. Instead, Romano shook his head and bated the blonde's hand away. France raised an eyebrow and walked up to the two Italians.

"And you must be?"

"Unavailable." Snapped Acilio, "And I have no qualms with kicking a nation's ass."

"You have a violent boyfriend Romano!"

Romano glared at France, wishing he could just disappear right then and there. Acilio noted how the brunette had stiffened and shook his head. He looked back and forth at France and Romano, biting his lower lip.

"Um…care to tell me who this guy is, Romano?" offered Acilio, hoping to break the tension

"He's France and a fucking pervert." Snapped Romano, causing France to shed crocodile tears.

Acilio laughed, "You have funny friends." Romano glared at him.

"Not. A. Friend."

Acilio shook his head, "Whatever you say. Oh, I'll be gone for a bit. Going to say hi to Samantha." He stood up after softly kissing Romano's cheek. The brunette Italian sighed.

Acilio walked around a few of the hallways, looking for his friend. He ended up finding an extremely pissed looking Spaniard.

"Um…h-have you see Samantha? She's probably with America…"

"Don't hurt mi tomatio. I will kill you if you do."

Acilio stepped back and Spain stepped forward. The blonde gave a weak smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But, why do you care? It's not like you are dating him."

"I raised him."

"And dressed him as a chick till he looked to be about fifteen."

"Es no importante."

"It is to important. And don't be surprised. I'm fluent in Italian and Spanish. Y, Tu es un bastardo." Snapped Acilio, finally understanding why Romano got so pissed off at the man.

"You have an appointment with my axe now, boy."

Acilio laughed loudly. He shook his head and smiled.

"If you want your little tomato that badly, too bad. He's mine." The blonde continued smiling and turned to walk down the hallway.

He didn't hear Spain mumble, "We'll see about that, Acilio."

Author Note: Thanks again to those who reviewed/favorited/watched! I'm so happy that people like my story so far! XD Please review! I want to hear your honest opinion!


	3. Chapter 2

Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spaniard

Thank you to all whom favorited my story! I'm glad that you all like it so much!

Love-for-bakas: I'm glad that you thought it was cute!

Iunynha: I'm glad that you liked Span's statement. It was fun to write! And I can always bribe Russia with vodka to save me from Belarus. But, it would take a lot of vodka…

Rainbow world: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad that you liked it! –smile-

Kuro-Tenai: Thank you for your compliments! I'm glad that you liked reading it so much!

To those who favorited/alerted my story: Please leave a review! I want to become a better writer, and would appreciate all criticisms. **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2:

"So…how long have you been dating him, mi tomatio?" asked Spain, walking up to Romano with an uncertain smile on his face

Romano looked up, "A couple of weeks bastard. And I'm not a tomato!"

Spain laughed, "You are such a tomato mi amour."

"Stop speaking in Spanish! I don't understand a single fucking word you're saying!" Snapped Romano, standing up quickly.

Spain shook his head. More often than not, Romano didn't notice the similarities in their two different languages.

"Es no problemo!" smiled Spain, patting the smaller nation's shoulder.

Romano glared at the other brunette, "Why do you care?" he snapped, "It's not like my dating life is any of your concern."

Spain tensed up a bit but continued to smile, "I just don't want you to be hurt."

Romano scoffed, "Believe me, Acilio is the farthest person from hurting me."

"I don't like him, Lovi."

Romano shrugged Spain's hand off his shoulder, "Don't call me Lovi!"

Spain hugged the annoyed nation. "Tu es mi Lovino!"

"What the fuck? Just let go of me you bastard!" shouted Romano, struggling against Spain's grasp.

Acilio watched the two nations from an alcove nearby. The woman who was with America was next to him.

"So, these are the two you're trying to hook up?" asked the woman, laughing softly at the two men's antics.

"Si, Samantha."

"Then just lock them into a room together. Or have a party. Or do what Annalie plans to do to Gavrill."

Acilio paled. "Um…the first ideas are great and all but, Annalie's plan was kinda violent. Even for a  
>German girl." The blonde shuddered.<p>

"Ah. Right about that. No wonder Gavrill is paranoid around women…and it helps that he's gay. But, yes, I understand." Mumbled Samantha, biting her lower lip.

Acilio laughed softly. He and Samantha, plus a few other people, were part of a very small division of the CIA. And oddly enough, there was only one person from each different nation in the division as well. Acilio was the Italian part, and Samantha was the American part. Gavrill was Russian and Annalie was from Germany. (There are also others but they aren't in this story.)

Acilio sighed, "I suppose I have to save my boyfriend now…" The blonde laughed at the joke and silently headed to where Spain and Romano were.

"Acilio!"

"Yeah, I 'rescue' you."

Spain glared at Acilio and mouthed, 'Remember the axe?' Acilio bit his lower lip and took a step back, causing the older brunette to smile.

"Acilio!"

"Es no problemo a mi." smirked Acilio, "I know he won't rape you so its all good. Anyway, I have paperwork to do. Your brother forgot to do it this week." Acilio laughed to himself and walked off to find Feliciano and the unfinished paperwork.

Spain smiled at Romano. The Italian glared at the other nation and eventually broke out of his grasp.

"I don't like hugs."

"That's why I hug you, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that, you tomato-bastard!"

Acilio shook his head and smiled to himself. "They really do like each other…"

Author note: Yes, a crappy chapter on my part. But, heres my question to the readers:

Do you have any ideas of an event that could happen in the story?

I have one planned out but it is for the end part of the story. As for now, I kinda need help with ideas. So, please help if you want to see this story completed! (Or updated again!) Thanks so much! And please review!


	4. Chapter 3: The stalker at Marketplace

Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spaniard:

Response to Reviews:  
>Rainbow-world: Thanks for the great idea!<p>

Windup-Charmer: Thanks for the review! And for the great Idea! I like it a lot! –smiles-

Iunynha: Thanks for reviewing since the beginning!

Killer-Teddy-101: Lol. I like your statement on Spain!

Moonlight of Thunderclan: Thank you for your awesome review. Also, your idea will be used soon1 XD and it's totally awesome that you are checking this often!

Special shout-out to Rainbow-World for her idea! Personally, the only 'date' Romano and Acilio would ever have would be at market, or to Sicily. So, market it is!

Chapter 3: The stalker at marketplace (After the world meeting, country of Italy. Not Feliciano.)

Romano sighed as Acilio eagerly pulled him out of his house and towards the market downtown. The blonde Italian smiled brightly and turned to look at Romano. The brunette scowled.

"You have to buy me something."

"You sound like a girl."

Acilio scowled and glared at Romano. He turned away and staked down the dirt path to the market. Romano followed, not at all confused as to why the other Italian got angry as being called a girl. For as long ad Romano could remember, Acilio had been defensive of his girly build. From slender waist to wide hips, Acilio was basically a girl, and hated it when people told him that.

"Hey!" shouted Romano, grabbing the back of Acilio's shirt after running to catch up to the other male, "Don't run off."

Acilio scoffed, "Don't let people hear you say that. They might think that you actually care."

Romano shook his head.

"Oh, and things look good today. You are buying me something then I get to boss you around at market because that's just what boyfriends do."

"You are fucking kidding me, right?"

"No."

Romano sighed once again. "You are acting like a fucking kid, Acilio. Act your age for once in your life."

Acilio rolled his eyes, "If or when that happens, then you have to go and confess to Spain."

Romano shook his head, causing Acilio to laugh. Together the two headed into town and towards the market. Unbeknownst to the two Italians, a certain Spaniard was following them.

Spain had decided to drop in at Romano's house to say hi and to just spend time with the object of his desires. But, he had shown up just as Romano and Acilio were leaving for the market. Being the smart person he is, Spain decided to follow them around at the market.

Acilio dragged Romano to each and every stall, including the ones with jewelry. Romano just sighed and let his friend drag him along, but not without complaint.

"Really?" he demanded, after Acilio had pulled him into yet another jewelry stall.

"Yes you idiot." Snapped the blond Italian, admiring the necklaces and earrings.

"I'm not buying any of this."

"Never asked you to, bastard." Replied Acilio, buying a simple silver chain necklace with single ornate silver cross dangling off it.

He turned to Romano with a smile, and pulled his pretend boyfriend to another stall. This stall was full of different types of fruit and vegetables. The blonde pulled Romano in the direction of the tomatoes. The nation almost smiled.

"You know what I like."

"It's obvious. Ever since that Spaniard got you into tomatoes, it's the only gift I can give that I know you'll like."

"Spain?"

"Yeah. He was the one who introduced you to tomatoes, right?"

"Er…yeah."

Acilio laughed, and paid for a few pounds of tomatoes. He handed the bag to Romano, and proceeded to pull said man to another stall.

Spain watched the 'couple' with a scowl on his face. He didn't like how Acilio was always tugging on his Lovi's arm. Or the way the blonde would get a bit too close to Romano's face for the Spaniard comfort. The older nation bit his lower lip and scowled.

"Sir, are you going to buy anything? Or are you just going to stare evilly at that couple?" asked the attendant at the stall.

Spain looked at the man, "Um…"

The man sighed, and Spain left the stall. He headed to the same stall where Acilio had bought Romano the tomatoes. He bought a few and continued following the Italians.

"What to buy? What to buy?" mumbled Acilio, looking at some cookware. He looked at a frying pan and shook his head. "Roma!"

"What!" Snapped Romano, not liking the nickname.

"You pick out what to get. You are the one who cooks."

Romano shook his head. "You always cook when you are with your sister. You're better than me at choosing cookware."

Acilio shook his head, "You love to argue, no?" He turned back to the person at the stall and ended up buying a pan that Romano had not seen before.

"What the hell is that for?"

"Paella."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a delicious dish. It originated in Spain and is something that I love to eat. When I was visiting Angelique in Spain, she got me addicted to it." Replied Acilio

Romano shook his head, "you have a strange sister."

"For the love of-!" began Acilio, "You know what? I give up. I'm not arguing with you about Angelique!"

Romano shrugged. He had never remembered the reason why Acilio got so angry with Angelique being call his sister. He had met the Spanish woman a few times, and she had acted like a sister to Acilio. So, she must be his sister. (Italian logic, you have to love it.)

The blonde Italian sighed deeply before handing the paella pan to Romano. Then he headed off to another jewelry stall. This time, he bought a set of gold-like hoop earrings, some bangles, and a simply designed ring of what looked to be silver.

"Who's the ring for?"

"Just another one for me." Replied Acilio, placing the ring on his middle finger, next to a gold band on his ring finger. He also had a thumb ring and two very small pinky rings.

Smiling, Acilio turned to Romano. "Want to go back?"

"Finally you bastard. You take forever in these kinds of places. Remind me to never take you to America's markets." Romano held the pan and the tomatoes in his right hand, and slipped his left into the pocket of his pants. Acilio hooked his arm around the brunette's left as they headed back to the house.

Spain watched them and was prepared to bring his axe out of hiding and behead the blonde Italian who was currently hanging off of Romano. The Spaniard followed them through the crowds of the market, and only lost them as they reached the busiest part of the market. He cursed in spanish causing a few people around him to stare. He smiled brightly at them, diffusing any confusion that may have been risen.

Author notes: Thanks for everyone who gave me an idea for a plot event! I plan to use all of them! Special thanks to Rainbow-World for her idea!

PLEASEE KEEP SENDING IN IDEAS!


	5. Chapter 4

Two Italians and an unsuspecting Spainard

Author note: Okay… it seems that a lot of people like this story, and despite having major writers block, and lack of ideas, I'm now doing another chapter…

Scarlet Daydreamer: Thank you for your kind words, but, I can totally distract Poland with a pony or with Liet.

KirishimaYui: Thanks for the help, and I'm sorry if that was confusing to you. The nation names ad real names messed me up as well.

And a load of thanks to everyone else who is still reading this. You people are awesome!

Chapter 4

Acilio eventually let go of Romano's arm and fished out the house key from his bag. The blonde opened the door and hurried into the kitchen to start making dinner. Romano just went to sit on the couch and reached for the remote.

"Don't you dare watch the telly right now. You aren't a nation for nothing. I know that you have paperwork to do." Snapped Acilio, still in the kitchen

"Aci… don't be mean you bitch!"

"Better a bitch than anything." Acilio shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in his hand. (Romano would always claim that he looked like such a girl right then, but hush hush)

"Get off that couch by the count of three… one…"

Romano rolled his eyes, "Fucking weirdo…"

"Two…" Acilio swapped the spoon for a knife.

"I'm going! Crazy bitch!" Romano got off the couch and pratically ran for the stairs. He stopped at the top of he stairs, gathering his breath.

Downstairs, Acilio smirked and set down the knife. He chuckled softly and remembered yet again how cool Romano was for having the Mafia. He went back to the dinner, and pulled out his cell as someone texted him. Acilio smiled at the caller ID, Angelique.

~_hey u with roma?~_

~Si. ~

~_have fun in hell. And Antonio's giving me shit about you.~_

Acilio laughed softly and shook his head. Of course Antonio, aka Spain, would give Angelique shit about himself. ~Don't worry about it love.~

_~He'll kill you one day. Love you Asella~_

Acilio flinched at the name Asella, and snapped his phone shut. He ignored the next few texts he received from Angelique and resumed cooking. Wiping his eyes, he went to the spice cabnet.

~Chapter end~

Author's note: And this is a short chapter, because I have no idea what to type. Oh, and the Mafia refrence is that South Italy has a lot of Mafia people there, so basically Romano represents the Mafia! Yeah… and any questions about Angelique and the name Asella, I'd love to hear what you people think it means. And yeah, that's it.


End file.
